


Leave a number..

by RonnieAndrews2020



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Veronica, Love, Multi, Varchie!Centric, prompts, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieAndrews2020/pseuds/RonnieAndrews2020
Summary: Drabble Challenge! #1 - 150Rules: Followers send a number to your ask and you write a drabble using that sentence/prompt in your piece.ORA collection of Varchie drabbles.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 17





	1. 148. Are we lost or do you know where we are?

"Archie, wait!" she screams, high heeled feet clicking on the pavement and hitting a lost can of cheap beer, rocketing it a couple of meters front. 

"Slow down, I-" And before she could finish her sentence, she trips on whatever trash litters the street and loses balance, her ankle twisting in a brief but sharp pain. 

The grunt of pain that escapes her mouth is proven to be more effective than all her previous pleas as the red-headed hunk instantly halts and catches her before she hits the ground. 

"Are you okay, Ronnie? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?"

His strong arm is snaked around her waist to keep her steady, and words of concern are flowing hurriedly as his panicked gaze travel her body in search of an exposed injury. 

"You wish..." she hisses behind gritted teeth, and Archie frowns, all confused and worried at the same time. 

Rising, she looks down to the ground to find out on the dim of the street lamp that :

First of all, that stupid can of cheap beer she hit a couple of meters back is what made her trip (talk about karma), and  
Most importantly, her precious patent Manolos with pearls incrusted are covered in dirt. It hurts her more than the physical pain that is quickly disappearing.  
"You sure you're okay?" He asks anxiously, having spotted her grimace and mistaking it for an expression of pain. 

"Slow down!" he offers his free hand for leverage, but she bats it away. 

"That's exactly what I have been asking a hundred times!" she replies scathingly. 

Chin up, Veronica dusts invisible dirt from her skirt and squares her shoulders to give herself a semblance of composure.

"Now, my new babies are ruined..." she grumbles, and Archie's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he darts back and forth from her face to her "babies". He sighs in relief. 

"Oh thank god, you didn't spread your ankle with those shoes from h-" 

Hell. He swallows whatever he had to say when he meets the stern look she gives him. 

She is oh so angry. 

"Don't you dare blame your complete lack of consideration on my harmless heels!"

Hearing her defend her shoes as if they were offended persons would make him sneer at any other time, but right now is definitely not the right moment. 

"I don't understand why you're in a rush. It's still early, and Josie said the band is playing all night. No need to drag me behind you in these dark streets without considering that I might not be able to walk at your speed!" She explains in one go, chest rising up and down. 

He didn't realize she was out of breath. Oh. 

"I am so sorry, Ronnie baby. I didn't want us to be late and thought that if we cut from here and run a little bit we'll make it to the first set. I am stupid." By the look on his face, she knows he actually means it, and it's not some cheap way to work himself out of it. 

The tension in her jaw loosens up as he tries again, whispering slowly:

"Sorry?"

He gives her puppy eyes and his infamous boyish grin that instantly melts any residual wrath. 

"I am small, I can't take as big strides as you!" she pouts at him and he chuckles lightly, wrapping her in a hug. 

She is really small. Even with her high heels, her face is buried against his chest and he can smell the sweet floral perfume of her hair. 

He pulls her back to drop a quick "sorry"-kiss on her lips, but she keeps him there with her soft fingers on his neck. 

He slides a hand on her soft cheek to tuck a silky raven curl behind her ear, and she bites on his bottom lip to grant an entrance he happily gives. 

The moan she lets out a couple of minutes later when he's gripping on her butt to pull her closer to him propels him to go further, and he starts massaging the bare skin of her tight going higher and higher. 

When he finally reaches the hem of her skirt, Veronica suddenly pulls away:

"Okay, that was a hell of an apology but I thought you didn't want us to be late." 

Archie humes, eyes still shut, and it makes her chuckle lightly. 

"Besides we said no more PDA. " she reminds him playfully, still trying to free herself from his strong embrace. 

"Especially not in haunted places..." she mutters and he finally opens his eyes to take in his surroundings. They are in a dim alley that he knows will take them to the back door of the fancy bar where Josie and the Pussycats are supposed to play tonight. Cans of beer are abandoned on the uneven pavement, colorful tags are adorning the walls and a weird smell is coming out of the trash bin behind them. 

It's sure is a shitty place to kiss his girlfriend, but as addicted as he is to her, he needs to get another taste of her saccharine sweet lips to get him moving. 

"Just one more..." he breathes out slowly, but Veronica turns her face at the last moment and he ends up kissing her cheek. It makes her chuckle and he grunts in disapproval against the shell of her ear. 

"I am also okay with that" 

She smells so good, it's impossible not to linger in her embrace, but the noise of a loud crash startles them both. 

"What was that?" asks Veronica, wary eyes searching for the origin of the noise. 

" I have no idea..." he replies sincerely, and she smirks at him: 

"Seriously, are we lost or do you know where we are?"


	2. 126 x 97. "I am a lucky girl. I'll admit that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 126 x 97 - "I am a lucky girl . I'll admit that." x "Are you trying to flirt? Because you’re embarrassing yourself."

A Cuba libre appears out of nowhere in front of her, dainty manicured fingers wrapped around the glass. Lazily, Veronica looks up to see the person who's seemingly offering her the drink.  
"Refill is on me," grins the woman. Long brown locks, olive skin, and heavy mascara on her long eyelashes, the girl is undoubtedly pretty. And certainly a couple of years younger than her based on the girlish flock of bracelets adorning her wrist and her candid smile.  
Veronica eyes the glass, then the pretty girl that's grinning widely at her and decides not to go against it. Tonight is one of those nights she'd happily drown the tiredness of a long day at her firm in a glass of rum, savoring exquisite music before falling asleep in her lover's arms.  
But, the girl is still here, looking cute and a little hopeful. She may be a fan.  
"Gracias" breathes out Veronica as she takes the first sip of the drink that is burning her throat.  
The girl's smile gets wider as if satisfied that Veronica didn't refuse the glass.

"This one is a total hunk," She says, waving to the stage with her own drink, a hot-pink cocktail, sugar-rimmed, something Veronica would never order. She's very glad the stranger paid attention to the empty glass she abandoned on the counter. Veronica follows the girl's gaze and it lands on the handsome vocalist of the band playing tonight at Toni's luxurious bar. Guitar hanging on his hip, "the total hunk" is singing his heart out to a cover of "My Heart is always yours" by Arkells.  
"He is a tall glass of water I wouldn't mind drinking from..." continues the girl in a deep sensuous voice before she takes a long sip of her vibrant drink as if to back up her comment.  
"Or I could lick the rim of his..." she trails off and Veronica catches the girl's gaze lingering on the man's torso, the tight blue shirt truly doing wonders to his muscular frame.  
"Wouldn't you?" asks the girl when she's done ogling voraciously the handsome singer.  
"Hn." simply replies Veronica before dipping her lips in the drink. Her disdainful pout doesn't seem to perturb the girl who, on the contrary, turns on her stale to completely face her, stretching out an arm with her undefeated smile always in place.  
"I am Carla"  
After a moment of stalling, Veronica finally shakes the hand offered by the stranger with her fingertips and murmurs:  
"Veronica."  
"A pleasure, Veronica" answers the girl, lowering her voice and keeping her hand in hers a little longer than necessary.  
"I can easily understand that wannabe heartthrobs aren't everybody's type..." hums mockingly aforesaid Carla before leaning forward to tuck one of Veronica's raven curls behind her ear. She's definitely not a fan.  
Veronica doesn't move, quirking an eyebrow and smirking to herself when she understands what it was all about.  
"I never said he wasn't my type" points out Veronica, putting down the glass a little abruptly as she watches the girl's reaction.  
"You didn't say he was either" She is quick to answer, pointing her finger at her. Veronica can't help but smile, mi-amused, mi-annoyed by the girl's juvenile reaction. Does Toni allow underage girls in her bar?  
"So you're saying you're only into boys?"  
"I didn't say that either, Clara."  
"Carla" corrects the girl but Veronica dismisses it with a loose wave of her hand that she knows makes her haughty.  
"You jump way too quickly into conclusions and labels" Veronica points out before gesturing to the bartender to remove the glasses from the counter. She doesn't get to relish in Carla's confused expression that the bartender is already serving them two glasses of water.  
" Drink up. I am gonna save us some time" Veronica almost shoves the glass in the girl's hand.  
"I don't think you're allowed to drink alcohol"  
"I am 21!" retorts Carla with a scandalous pout that doesn't help her cause. Considering Veronica's unimpressed expression, she starts fumbling in her little sequined bag to retrieve a driver's license that effectively reads that the girl is 21. Veronica has seen enough fake identity cards in her life to know that this one is real.  
"You might be 21 but you're acting like a crazy hormone-driven teen. And you're being disrespectful," states Veronica, tiredness, and annoyance drawing out her sentence.  
"The singer you just labeled as a "wannabe heartthrob" had his face plastered on the front page of Rolling Stones this morning. Besides, it took Toni, the owner of this place and one of my very good friends, months to fit this charity gig in his schedule" Veronica pauses to takes a sip of her water while the girl's face is decomposing in front of her.  
"So, I don't know how you got in but if you don't appreciate good live music when you have the chance to come across it, feel free to leave"  
Her words hang in the air and based on the look on the girl's face, Veronica thinks she's either going to actually leave or tear up (which admittedly makes her feel a little guilty). But, against all odds, Carla burst out laughing.  
"Wow. Are you a lawyer or what?" she asks jokingly and Veronica can't help but smirk.  
"Oh my god! You're really a lawyer!" realizes the girl, still chuckling like it was the funniest twist.  
" On a more serious note, ' starts Carla when she's done giggling foolishly "I am sorry if I came across as disrespectful of the band or the efforts of your friend to have them here tonight," and the girl seems truly sincere, making Veronica regain some sympathy points for her. After all, she's just a young woman trying to sympathize.  
" You're spicy and badass. I like that" continues Carla soberly, with a little earnest smile.  
"Are you trying to flirt? Because you’re embarrassing yourself" teases Veronica with a playful smile ghosting her berry-painted lips and it makes the girl chuckle again.  
"Seriously Carla, you're cute and funny but I am married and very much in love" She reveals, waving her diamond ringed finger as Carla's eyes widen in surprise.  
"Oh."  
"But I am sure you'll find a very attractive "hunk" or "spicy girl" to drink from... or whatever it was.." trails off Veronica, gesturing to the crowd in front of them that's singing along the last verse.  
"Not a chance" dramatically sighs Carla, "Every woman here wants to jump his bones," she says, waving back at the fiery gorgeous singer.  
"Where's your hubby anyways?" asks distractedly Carla, her eyes back devouring the singer.  
"Working..." murmurs Veronica behind grinding teeth. Carla doesn't pick up on her tone and pursues, eyes still glued on the stage.  
"He's really a dreamboat..." then, she turns back to face her, a glimmer of hope in her eyes "Do you think your friend Toni can get me backstage?"  
Veronica scoffs in disdain as she jumps out of her stale at the same time the singer hits the last note.  
"Don't judge me! Everybody's not as lucky as you to be in a happy marriage and all..."  
Carla's words are drawn out by the stream of applause and screams that Veronica joins excitedly. Suddenly, it feels like the tiredness and laziness leave her body as the gorgeous lead singer starts speaking.  
"Thank you, everybody! This one was for the gorgeous girl at the counter. My beautiful wife who's always here to support me!"  
Mic pointed to the back of the room where a spotlight is enlightening her, Archie shouts:  
"My heart's always yours Veronica Andrews!"

Her heart starts beating stupidly fast when she meets his loving gaze. All fiery hair, strong jaw, and warm golden eyes. He's really a heartthrob. Her heartthrob.

She doesn't bother turning back to see the bewildered expression that she can easily picture on the girl's face and only murmurs back, so low that she could be speaking to herself.

"I am a lucky girl. I'll admit that. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to do this second drabble and I hope you'll like it.


End file.
